<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone by artemyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681018">Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/artemyss'>artemyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, cuteness, haircut, mild zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemyss/pseuds/artemyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda wasn't long haired anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I know I'm totally late for the Zeldie gets a new haircut party, but only now I've had the guts to post this piece. It was written days after the new trailer release. I hope you guys enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gone.</p><p>The long, silky golden tresses, that shine in the sun and were able to light a darken path were gone.</p><p>In their place, only nothingness. An ability to see whatever was behind, the empty, the void. The tresses, that one day had lived on her head, her shoulders, her back, laid on the floor, scattered as if they were only trash, and not the most beautiful hair Link had seen in his life. </p><p>-- You know, the heat was getting on me and also it was not a little practical to live around here with a hair so long so... I've asked Purrah to cut it... A little. But she kinda... Outdid it.</p><p>Purrah scowled, thinking her work was perfect, that the way the hair framed her face let her eyes in even more evidence and if she was sooooo regretful of this decision, it was only hair and would be as long as a Great Fairy in no time, since hair grows.</p><p>-- What do you think?</p><p>After dealing with his shock, Link looked again to Zelda. The short hair really suited her. And, besides, it was nice to finally see her shoulders -- even if that was not the most appropriated thing for someone in his position (not that Zelda cared, she actually thought it was pretty nice having the young Hero trying to steal glances of her without her noticing and failing). He could see her face better, now, and the way the tips of her hair framed her chin was...</p><p>Oh, sweet Hylia, Zelda looked <strong>adorable</strong>. If the previous hair made him want to protect her, this new hair made him want to protect her and ki... Oh, Hylia, bad thoughts again.</p><p>— It's beautiful, miss Zelda — Zelda pouted when she heared the "miss", but old habits died hard, she guessed —, it really suits you!</p><p>And then, Zelda smiled, melting Link's poor heart even more.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>The long, silky golden tresses, that shine in the sun and were able to light a darken path were gone.</p><p>And, if Link was true to himself, he was glad they were gone now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>